


Payback

by dolly_dagger87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly_dagger87/pseuds/dolly_dagger87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you have sex on Sam's bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [padaguin (thnksfrthwilliam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/gifts).



> Thanks to sidingwiththeangels for looking over this. I hope you have great week honey! This fic is a gift for padaguin.

"You're going to get me killed." Sam accused between kisses.

"Oh I doubt that." Gabriel teased as Sam hoisted him up on to the hood of Dean's stupid car.

"Ok, maybe not killed, but maimed." Sam admitted as he worked Gabriel's jacket on his shoulders.

"Hey, focus! They had sex on your bed!" Gabriel said as he staretd popping the buttons of Sam's button down.

"If you're expecting me to keep it up I could really do without that visual." Sam chided.

Gabriel snickered and proceeded to shove his hand down Sam's pants, "I don't know, seems fine to me."

Sam's response was to attack Gabriel's belt that just disappeared along with the pants it had been holding up. Sam gaped.

"What? We're pressed for time." Gabriel said shaking a small bottle of lube between his fingers. He squeezed a liberal amount out on his fingers before sliding his fingers between his legs.

“Let me,” Sam whispered against his cheek.

“You take too long.” Gabriel gasped as he spread himself open, “Ok kido, batter up.”

“Whoo,” Sam snorted, “and they say romance is dead.”

“This isn’t romantic,” Gabriel corrected, “this is revenge, we’ll do romance later.”

Sam pulled his own pants open and yanked his boxers down. Gabriel slid down the hood of the car and with a bit of careful maneuvering Sam slid inside Gabriel. The rhythm was quick, aggressive, and going to end way too quickly for it really be considered satisfactory, but as Gabriel had mentioned that wasn’t the point. The point was the act and the mess that was being made as Gabriel’s ass slid across the hood. Gabriel was right; there would be time for romantic later.

~

Dean sat behind the wheel of his baby watching the jets of the automated carwash clean, he didn’t want to think of what, off the hood of his sweet baby. He jumped only slightly when Castiel appeared beside him in the car.

“You will be pleased to know that I have a plan.” Castiel said by way of greeting.

“Is it going to scar Sammy in unimaginable ways?” Dean questioned, gripping the steering wheel.

“Almost certainly.” Castiel promised.

“And Gabriel?” Dean tacked on.

“I would not neglect such an important detail.” Castiel said.

Dean looked over at the angel next to him before stating with much certainty, “I love you.”

For his part Castiel just beamed.


End file.
